Scary Program
"Scary Program" Redirects here, for the 2009 reboot, see Scary Program (2009 film) Scary Program is a 1980 horror film.ProgramVirusMalware The production of Scary program, was into a short film named, No Death for Them, ''is a short swashbuckler horror film, in 1981, of the film. The film grossed 1 million, also was it, Despite opening day same as Superman II, a film in 1980 another film, surprassed into 1980, in a 1 million sales, this was the third-highest grossing film of 1980, a sequel, Scary Program Part 2 was released in 1981. Plot In 1958 at CaMp CrYsTaL LaKe , counselors Program 1 and Program 2 sneak inside a storage cabin to have sex, (there r children here) where an unseen assailant murders them.(oh no) Twenty-one years later, camp counselor Program 3 is given a lift halfway to the reopened Camp Crystal Lake by a truck driver named Program 4, despite an elderly man named Crazy Ralph warning her. While driving, Program 1 warns Program 6 about the camp's past, informing her about a young boy who drowned at Crystal Lake in 1957 and the two murders. After being dropped off, she hitches another ride from an unseen person, who chases her into the woods and slashes her throat. At the camp, counselors Program 7, Program 8, Program 9, Program 10, Program 11 and Program 12, along with the owner Program 13, refurbish the cabins and facilities. As a thunderstorm approaches(oh no), 13 leaves the campground to stock supplies. 14 sees someone walk into a cabin and follows. While 15 and 16 have sex (the children) in one of the cabin's bunk beds, they are unaware of 17's body above them, with his throat slit. When 18 leaves to use the bathroom, 18's throat is pierced with an arrow from beneath the bed. The killer follows 19 into the bathrooms and slams an axe into her face. 20 hears a child's voice calling for help and ventures outside to the archery range, where the lights turn on. Later, 13 returns and recognizes the unseen killer, who stabs him. Worried by their friends' disappearances, 21 and 22 leave the main cabin to investigate. They find the axe in Brenda's bed, the phones disconnected, and the cars inoperable. When the power goes out, 23 goes to check on the generator. 21 heads out to look for him and finds his body pinned with arrows to the generator room's door. She flees to the main cabin to hide, only to be traumatized further when 24's body is thrown through the window. Soon after, 21 sees a vehicle pull up and rushes outside, thinking it is 13. Instead, she is greeted by a middle-aged woman named 25, who claims to be an old friend of 13's. 25 reveals that her son Malware was the young boy who drowned in 1957, blaming his death on the counselors who were supposed to be watching him, but they instead were having sex. Revealing herself as the killer, 25 attempts to kill 21, but she knocks 25 unconscious. At the shore, 25 tries to kill her again with a machete, but 21 gains the advantage and decapitates her. Exhausted, 21 boards and falls asleep inside a canoe, which floats out on Crystal Lake. Just as she wakes up and Malware's decomposing body attacks her, she awakens inside a hospital with a police officer and medical staff tending to her. When 21 asks about Malaware, the officer says there was no sign of any boy. She says, "Then he's still there", as the lake is shown at peace. Cast # Malware # Virus # Scary Program # Firewall # Program 1 # Programs # Ball the Program # Ransomware # Alan (databrawled) # Hector (Databrawled) # Program 2 Reception Box office ''Scary Program opened theatrically on May 9, 1980 across the United States, ultimately expanding its release to 1,127 theaters. It earned $5,816,321 in its opening weekend, before finishing domestically with $39,754,601, with a total of 14,778,700 admissions. It was the 18th highest-grossing film that year, facing competition from other high-profile horror releases such as The Shining, Dressed To Kill, The Fog, and Prom Night. The worldwide gross for the film was $59,754,601. Of the seventeen films distributed by Paramount in 1980, only two: Urban Cowboy and Airplane!, returned more profits than Scary Program. Scary Program was released internationally, which was unusual for an independent film with, at the time, no well-recognized or bankable actors; aside from well-known television and movie actress Betsy Palmer. The film would take in approximately $20 million in international box office receipts. Not factoring in international sales, or the cross-over film with Friday's Freddy Krueger, the original Scary Program is the highest-grossing film of the film series. To provide context with the box office gross of films in 2014, the cost of making and promoting Scary Program—which includes the $550,000 budget and the $1 million in advertisement—is approximately $4.5 million. With regard to the US box office gross, the film would have made $177.72 million in adjusted 2017 dollars. On July 13, 2007, Scary Program was screened for the first time on Blairstown's Main Street in the very theater which appears shortly after the opening credits. Overflowing crowds forced the Blairstown Theater Festival, the sponsoring organization, to add an extra screening. A 30th Anniversary Edition was released on March 10, 2010. A 35th-anniversary screening was held in the Griffith Park Zoo as part of the Great Horror Campout on March 13, 2015. Program.PNG References list Category:Scary Program